How do I say I Love You?
by Lady Arwen Gryffindor
Summary: Harry ponders the right way to tell the one he loves, HP-GW
1. Shock for Harry

****

How do I say I Love You?

**__**

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Please don't be too critical.

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter character. I'm not J.K.R. (sniff) wish I was; I'd be rich.

**__**

How do I say I Love You?

****

By: Lady Arwen Gryffindor

Chapter 1

****

Shock for Harry

Harry sat at the window of 4 Privet Drive thinking about how his last year at Hogwarts was going to be. He had decided that this year was the year that he would tell the one person he loved how he felt. He had had these feelings for her since the first day he had met her, 7 years ago. At first it was just a small tingle everytime he thought of her, but now it was this heart bursting, electric feeling. He had only had these types of feelings once before and that was when he found out he was going to go to Hogwarts.

Just as he sat there thinking to himself how he was going to tell his one true love, there was a knock at his window and door at the same time. He looked to the window and saw a tiny owl flapping its wings madly trying to hold up the package that it was holding. Calling to the person at the door, "Hold on," Harry opened the window and brought Pig inside. Placing Pig in Hedwig's cage, Harry went to answer the door.

To his surprise his Aunt Petunia was standing outside his room with a smile on her face. Glancing behind herself to see if Uncle Vernon was coming, Aunt Petunia entered Harry's room. "Harry...I know that...we haven't gotten along all these years; these years that you have lived here with us. But I want to say that I am proud of you...proud that you have...well, made it this far; and I know that my sister, your mum, would be proud too. I'm sorry that I was...rough on you these past years, but I did it to make you strong, make you tough. I hope you can forgive me."

"God, if your Uncle knew I was telling you this, it would be our heads, he wanted to keep you out of the family, keep you a mystery to us, and us a mystery to you. But I couldn't let him do that," Aunt Petunia paused, looking at Harry hard, tears welling up in her eyes. "Harry, I'm so sorry that Lily died. Oh gosh, I haven't said that before, but I've wanted too," Aunt Petunia stopped talking and wiped away a tear. 

"Here, your mother gave this to me for my graduation from High School, and I'm sure that if she were here, she would give you something close to it. It's not much, but please...accept it as an apology gift." Aunt Petunia watched Harry as he unwrapped the gift. It was a book titled "Muggles and Wizards: How to Exist Together" Harry looked up, tears gleaming in his eyes. "Go ahead Harry, open it." Harry did and to his surprise he saw writing. His mums writing. Written inside the front cover, "Petunia, what can I say? You're my sister, even though I know you can't stand it. I want you to know I love you and please know that I trust you. If anything happens to me, I will trust you with my child's life. When I have them, don't worry, I'm not pregy. I love you, Lily"

"Aunt Petunia...I don't know what to say. Thank you, thank you so much," Harry rushed forward and gave his aunt their first ever hug. "Can I ask you a question? Why did you hate my mum so much? Did she ever do anything to you that...that made you freighted of her?" Harry asked.

"No, no Harry she didn't. She became something that I would have loved to be. No one knows this but myself and you now, I'm a squib, but I was to embarrassed to do anything about it," Aunt Petunia turned to leave the room, "Please don't tell Vernon that I've been in here to see you, and don't mention my being a squib...please." Aunt Petunia left Harry's room, closing the door behind her.

Harry stared at the door; his aunt was a squib. That explained a lot. Walking to his desk, Harry opened up Hedwig's cage, took out Pig and untied the package from his leg. "What has Ron sent me now?" But it wasn't from Ron it was from Ginny.

"Harry,

How are you doing? I'm fine. Ron was going to write this to you, but I got it done first. Mom wants to know if you would like to come to Diagon Alley with us? Hermione is joining us as well, I hope you can come. We are leaving in the 1st of August, and Mum said that you could stay the rest of the holiday with us as well as Hermione. Could you please send Pig back with a reply? See you later.

Love,

Ginny

P.S. The package is an early birthday gift from me."

Harry wrote back to Ginny and the Weasley's telling them that he would love to join them on the trip to Diagon Alley. He sent Pig out the window, and then sat down to open his gift. Inside Harry found a wonderful gift certificate to Zonko's joke shop and a book of Quidditch plays and the players that made them famous.

Harry realized that this trip to the Weasley's would be his last as a Hogwarts student, and his last as a "child." He also realized that he now had one of his last chances to tell the one he loved how he felt, but would she fell the same way to him?

Harry spent the rest of the day and night figuring out how he would tell his one and how she would react to what he said. Would she feel the same to him, or would she laugh at him in his face. That would be his worst nightmare come true. He wasn't very good with girls and she knew that. She had to console him after Cho and him had had their blow, and that was bad enough to scare any girl away from him. Harry was lost in thought when he heard a rapping at his window again. Harry looked up and to his surprise saw Pig back again with another letter. Harry opened the window and Pig flew in, twittering around the ceiling and finally crashed into Harry's cabinet. "Stupid bird, just wait until i tell Ron what you have done. You won't be proper to fly for a while," Harry scooped up Pig and put him back into Hedwig's cage. Harry opened up the second letter, to see that this one was from Ron.

"Harry,

Ginny told me that she wrote to you, stupid git, I told her that I was going to write you, but she grabbed Pig and tied a package to his leg and off he went. I'm guessing Ginny told you about going to Diagon Alley since we got a reply from you saying that you would go. I'll come and get you tomorrow, as it is your birthday, mum has something for you. I'm going to apperate. I passed my test just the other day, so we can apperate together back to the burrow. I'll be at your place around noon. I have something else to tell you, but I'll wait to tell you then.

Ron

Author Notes: Ok, I hope that is ok for a first chapter. I hope that it was ok or a fic. Like I said it's been a while since I've written anything. Please R/R and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon. 


	2. To the Burrow

****

How do I say I Love You?

__

A/N: Sorry about taking so long, I've started back to school and it is hectic. AGHH!! Hopefully I will have more soon.

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

**__**

How do I say I Love You?

****

By: Lady Arwen Gryffindor

__

Chapter 2: 

****

To the Burrow

Harry sat in his room checking his watch. "Five 'til noon, I hope Ron gets it right. I don't need him popping up in the den," Harry said out loud to no one in particular, well that is except Hedwig, because as usual Harry was alone. Harry was collecting his last minute thoughts when once again there was a knock on his door. 

"Come in," Harry said. And to his surprise, once again, his Aunt walked through the door. "Harry we're leaving now. It's time to take Dudley to school...Remember, even though I can't show it around your Uncle I love you...ARGH!"

There was a loud "CRACK" and Ron Weasley as standing next to Aunt Petunia. "ARGH! Bloody Hell, what is she doing in your room Harry?!" Harry just shrugged, "We made up, she is my only family after all." 

Ron looked a bit shocked, but said, "Ok." Aunt Petunia on the other hand was looking rather splotchy; there were spots of red, white, and purple on her face. She slowly spoke gaining her composure. "How did you do that, Ron is it? That was...don't tell Vernon, brilliant!" Her eyes shining a bit with a look of wanting to try magic.

Ron was about to answer when from downstairs they heard Uncle Vernon yell, "PETUNIA, HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Petunia looked from Ron to Harry and to a shock gave each a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck in school. Remember Harry write if you can." With that petunia turned and left the room. Ron looked at harry in disbelief.

"I'll explain when we get to the Burrow," Harry said grabbing his things. "Let's go." And with a loud "Crack" both Ron and Harry disapperated to the Burrow and showed up in the kitchen.

"MUM! We're here!" Ron yelled, and at once there was a rush of feet. From outside Mr. Weasley came covered in dirt and clutching what looked like a gnome hat, Mrs. Weasley came in from the living room, Fred and George from the den, and Hermione and Ginny from upstairs. 

"Harry dear how are you doing? It is so nice to see you again. I hope your summer went well." Ron interrupted, "Mum, don't nag him." 

Ginny and Hermione came forward and gave him hugs and wishes of "Happy Birthday!" As Ginny hugged him, harry felt his heart race, his palm sweat, and his mouth go dry. "Hi Ginny, thanks for the book, it's great."

Ginny smiled and Harry had to catch his breath, it looked like she had been in the sun quite a bit either working in the garden or playing Quidditch. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him and she, unnoticed by her family gave Harry a sly, sexy grin. 

Ginny turned to her mum and said, "Mum, no more fussing over him; let him get settled in, then we can eat." Harry hadn't noticed but Mrs. Weasley had laid the table full of his, Ron and Hermione's favorite foods.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione left the kitchen and headed up the narrow stairs of the house. Ginny and Hermione stopped off at Ginny's room while Ron and Harry continued up the stairs.

"So Ron what do you have to tell me?" Harry asked once they reached Ron's room.

"Oh...that...um, I've well I mean...MeandHermionehavestartedgoingout," Ron said it so fast that Harry had to let it play over in his head a few times. 

"Hey mate, that's great. When did this happen?" 

"Oh, the other day, she arrived and told me how she hadn't though of anything but me since we left Hogwarts last term. I told her the same and we decided to go out," Ron said slightly red in the face.

"Ron, that's great mate. Really great," Harry said smiling for his two best pals. It only made him realize just how much he wanted to tell Ginny how he cared.

"Let's go down and eat dinner then, shall we?" Ron said while they were leaving the room and both headed back downstairs. They reached the dining room and took seats. Harry next to Ginny and Ron, while Ron sat next to Hermione. As Harry sat down he felt Ginny's eyes on him.

Once Mrs. Weasley brought the reheated food back into the kitchen, Harry reached for the mashed potatoes and blushed as his arm brushed against her arm. Dinner went well and every so often Harry would "accidentally" brush against Ginny. Ginny stated playing along and playfully told Harry, "If you want the food, just ask I'll give it to you."

After dinner everyone went their own ways either to their rooms or the living room. Harry wanted to get a breath of fresh air so he went outside to walk around. As he walked he thought of ways to let Ginny know how he felt. Just as he thought of the perfect thing to say, he felt a presence behind him. Turing around with his wand drawn and ready to attack, he saw Ginny standing there.

"Hi Harry, I hope you don't mind...I sort of followed you. I couldn't stand being in the same room with Ron and Hermione any longer. Couldn't have an intelligent conversation with them if I wanted to. They were all googally eyed at each other," Ginny said taking a few steps closer to Harry.

Harry himself knew just how Ron and Hermione felt. He was going googally eyed over Ginny. "Harry are you alright? You are looking a bit weird," Ginny asked reaching out and holding Harry's hand. Harry gulped. "Ginny...what are you doing? Why are you holding my hand?"

"Harry...I want to tell you something... But I don't know how to tell," Ginny started. "I think I can help you out Ginny. I...I think, no I know I like you, love you. I have since the first day I saw you. Would you be my girlfriend?" Harry said, eyes glued to Ginny's and silently praying that she would say yes.

"Harry, I don't know what to say... I would love to be your girlfriend." With those words said, they shared their first kiss which there would be many more to come. After the kiss had finished both Harry and Ginny had to take long deep breaths. They looked into each others eyes, but neither could say what was on their mind. They just knew it was worth it.

They leaned in for another kiss when they heard a noise. Not wanting to stop and look, they ignored it and continued the kiss. That is until they heard, "BLOODY HELL! What is going on?!" Ron had found them.

"Harry! Ginny! This is fantastic! It's about time," Hermione was there as well. Harry and Ginny broke apart but didn't let go of each other.

"Ron, I can explain," Harry began. 

"I don't want to hear it Harry. I thought you were my friend. But i can see you were just after my sister," Ron stormed off.

"RONALD WEASLEY! You get your skinny white bum back here. RIGHT NOW!" Ginny yelled. "You have no right to say that to my boyfriend. I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry I have the biggest git for a brother, and I'm sorry for not doing that a long time ago."

Ginny left Harry's side and grabbed Hermione's arm. Ginny drug Hermione toward the house but stopped by Ron. "Harry is your friend. And you better get used to the idea of us, because we're going to be together for a long time. Hermione lets go to my room and let the boys settle this. I'd hate to have ether of us lose their boyfriend tonight." With that the girls disappeared, Ginny pulling Hermione dragging, leaving Harry and Ron glaring at each other. 

**__**

Author Note: Hey sorry it took so long to get this out. Like I said I had school and a bunch of stuff like that. I promise to get the next part out very soon. I've already started writing it and it looks good. Please R/R. Thanks

Lard Arwen Gryffindor


	3. Truth be Told

****

How do I say I Love You?

__

A/N: Hey here is the next update. Please let me know what you think.

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

**__**

How do I say I Love You?

By: Lady Arwen Gryffindor

Chapter 3

As Ginny and Hermione enter the house, Ron and Harry stood facing each other. Ron fuming mad, and Harry wondering how to make his friend understand. Ron's face was so red that he could have cooked steak and eggs on it. Harry was about to start an explanation when Ron let out a frustrated grunt and sigh, "Harry, look mate, I know you like Ginny and I know that she likes you. BUT if you do anything to hurt her, I will hurt you. I do know where you live mate, and I know where you go to school. I'm going to keep my eye on you."

Harry grinned, "Ron, with you and your brothers, do you think I'd do anything stupid? I mean, one could feed me to a dragon, one could lock me in a pyramid, one could bore me to death with talk, and two could turn me into a Harry Canary. I don't want that, and I would not do anything bad to Ginny."

"Well Harry, you covered Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, but you left me out. What could I do?" Ron asked. "That's easy, you could make me barf slugs." Harry replied earning a laugh from Ron.

"My wand is better now. I don't have a broken wand anymore. Put 'er there mate," Ron said holding out his hand. Harry took it and shook it. "You have nothing to worry about."

While Ron and Harry were talking, Ginny and Hermione were doing some talking of their own. "Hermione, do you think that Ron will...you know, understand? I mean...I really have feelings for Harry. It could, no it is love," Ginny said blushing at her cheeks and the tips of her ears. Hermione smiled and thought to herself 'about time.'

"Ginny, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I think Ron is more afraid of Harry then Harry is of Ron. I also think that no matter what Ron says, Harry isn't going to stop his pursuit of you. Soooo tell me, how long have you LOVED Harry?"

"Yeah Ginny, how long have you loved me?" Harry said, leaning against the doorframe to her room. 

"HARRY! You weren't supposed to hear that," Ginny said blushing even more.

"I think I'll leave you too alone; Harry is Ron in his room?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and Hermione left, closing the door behind her. "Ginny, you don't have to be embarrassed," Harry said as he walked closer to Ginny. He took her in his arms and held her tight. "I love you too. I always have, and I always will."

"Harry, please...don't toy with me. I couldn't take it is you were. I've been hurt before by my other boyfriends, and I've been taken advantage of...." Ginny said trailing off, silently sobbing into Harry's shoulder.

"Ginny, who hurt you? What did they do?? Tell me, I'll take care of them. You don't have to worry about me hurting you. I'd never think of it, I love you to much," Harry said in a hushed voice, gently kissing the top of Ginny's head. 

Ginny continued to sob, harder then before. "Harry I can't tell you, you'd be angry and get in trouble. Any ways, it doesn't matter now, it's over and I'm with you, you are all I've ever wanted." Harry sighed; he felt the same way about Ginny. She was all he wanted and now that he had her, he had to find out who had hurt her. 

"Ginny, I promise I wont do anything rash, but I'm not going to push you, you can tell me when you are ready. But can you answer me one question?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded into his chest. "Did he try to rape you?" Ginny sobbed louder, and Harry knew what the answer was.

Later that night, as Ron and Harry were getting ready for bed, Harry couldn't stop thinking about what Ginny had said. 'What if Ron, Fred and George knew? They would do more damage to this person then he would.' Harry was determined to find out who this person was. He was going to talk to Ron the next day, but only if Ginny wanted him to tell him. Harry fell asleep with these thoughts running through his head, and awoke the next morning with them still in his head. He had not gotten much sleep the night before, and was feeling the effects of it.

"Hey Ron, can I ask you a question?" "Harry you just did," Ron said. "Geez aren't you in a better mood then yesterday?" Harry said.

"Yeah well, I had time to sleep it off, and I fully understand how you feel about Ginny, cause I feel the same about Hermione," Ron said. This was going to be more difficult then Harry had thought. "Hey Ron, that's great. It's about time that you two hit it off, instead of each other," Harry said, ducking out of the way of the flying pillow that Ron had thrown. 

Harry had a look of concern on his face as he rose and thought of a way to mention Ginny's past to Ron. "Harry, man, are you ok? You are looking a bit....I don't know...strange," Ron asked Harry, noticing his face. 

"Nah man, I'm cool, but I'm worried....no never mind," Harry said as he turned to walk to the bathroom for his morning shower. Ron ran to the door just in time to see the top of Harry's head disappear over the stairs. Ron walked back into his room and sat on the bed wondering what Harry had been about to tell him when he left. 

"Morning Ron, have you seen Harry?" Ginny had popped her head into Ron's room around the door. "Not here sis, he went to the bathroom for his morning shower." 

"Ok, bye!" Ginny said, turning around and walking back to her room, silently praying that Harry hadn't and wouldn't tell Ron or any of her brothers what she had said the night before. 

****

A/N: Ok, I know this took a lot longer then I said it would, but I was having a bit of a brain fart about what to write. I'm also sorry that it is a bit short. I'm not that great at writing long chapters, but I'm trying, I really am. I'm not really happy with this chapter, I think it might be a bit to dark. Let me know what you think, if it is to dark I can rewrite it in a lighter mood. I'll take a poll, but I need to know by Friday Jan. 2 2004. 


	4. The Meeting

****

How do I say I Love You?

__

A/N: Hey here is the next update. Please let me know what you think.

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

**__**

How do I say I Love You?

By: Lady Arwen Gryffindor

The Meeting 

Chapter 4

Ginny felt confident in the fact that Harry would not tell anyone her secret, but she had a feeling that he might let a bit of it slip out to Ron. While thinking about this she walked past the bathroom as the door opened and ran into a solid object. 

"Ginny are you ok? Sorry I couldn't see, my glasses were fogged," Harry said as he helped Ginny off the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a morning hug. "Good morning my love."

"Good morning Harry," Ginny replied returning the hug. "Can you come with me please? I need to talk to you."

Harry had heard these words before and knew that whatever was coming was not going to be the best news he had heard. Harry and Ginny entered her room, and Ginny closed the door. "Ginny I don't think that you should do that. I mean what if your parents try to find us.."   
"Harry, shut it. I need to ask you a question. Have you told Ron what I told you?"

"No, I didn't, what…don't you believe me? Ginny, I have never told anyone any secret that any of my friends have told me," Harry told Ginny, as he watched her walk toward her bed. "Ginny, I, I think that we need to open the door.." Harry started, but stopped as Ginny sat on her bed and motioned for Harry to join her.

"Harry, you really need to stop being a prat, you are starting to sound like Ron, and I do not want to date my brother," Ginny said.

"Ok, I'll stop worrying, but only if you tell me more about what happened to you. Ginny I want you to trust me on a level that a boyfriend, girlfriend can have," Harry said. "I mean I know that this is all so early, but….I love you, and I want you to be in my life forever."

Ginny was about to answer when there was a knock at her door. "Ginny," her mom's voice came through the door. "Ginny dear, have you seen Harry. Ron said that you were looking for him. He's got mail."

Ginny's eyes got widened and stared at Harry, "what do we do Harry?"

"Leave it to me. Mrs. Weasley, I'm in here. We are talking," Harry walked over to the door and opened it, but it wasn't Mrs. Weasley at the door, it was Fred and George. "Hey mate, what are you doing in our sister's room? You should know better than that…" Fred started but faltered as he saw the look on Ginny's face. "Anyway, mum wants both of you downstairs. Hogwarts letters are here." 

Ginny and Harry watched Fred and George walk back down the stairs and after and quick glance at each other followed. They knew that they needed to be more careful, and that it wasn't a good idea to meet in Ginny's room. The rest of the summer was going to be a tough one to get their talk done.

Ok I know that is was a horriable chapter. I trying to get it done and out, and I know that it is short, and I think it rots. I'm not happy with this chapter at all, and if you have any ideas on how to improve it let me know. Give me feedback and I'll start on the next chapter real soon. School is going along now and I tests and homework to do, but I will update soon. 


End file.
